


【多萝】深红

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】深红

房卡不厚，薄薄的一张，但让李汭燦心情好的出奇，甚至在直播里哼起了没有一句在调上的歌。

回想起来还是很曼妙的，有人弯下细摆摆的腰，略长的鬓发蹭过薄弱的耳廓，调笑着抬起眼睛，湿漉漉的像是以前含着他东西的表情，可那畜生只是在他被性器支起来的裤子上弹两下：“不是吧老哥，就说两句话，你就硬了？”

怪谁？他狠狠地瞪回去，给两句话说硬了的精虫上脑小男生难免显得色厉内荏，好在爱萝莉真的是很会的，黑白分明的眼睛里藏着暖融融的暧昧，一边和明凯不着边际地聊着天一边手下不停暗渡陈仓，讲到美国大选局势的时候卡片塞进䄂管，还顺带挠了挠软乎乎的掌心。

呼啦啦地来，又呼啦啦地走，花蝴蝶似地扑扇着翅膀，浮夸地道别给观众听，老父亲盯着他鼓鼓的袖管哧笑出声，白眼一翻直接电话挂给宿管——喂，今天李汭燦不回来睡，就这样，再见。

大家的赛文老祖挥挥手机，眉毛一挑皮笑肉不笑，里头意思明确——你姘头脸皮薄我给他留面儿了，今天能吃上肉记得有爸爸的功劳，不表示的话你人就没了。

好好好，不就是洋房嘛。

男人在血全都涌进海绵体里的时候大抵是没办法正常思考的，钱包也无所谓了，满心满眼都是窝在酒店里等人的姘头和他贴着耳朵根讲的那句——我明天中午走。

了解，我们搞到天亮刚刚好。

刷卡进门的时候马山小李满脑子该下地狱的念头，比如掐着猫的脖子射的他满脸都是逼他全吃下去，又比如把猫捆起来在鸡儿上扎个大蝴蝶结，唯独没想到爱萝莉也抱着一起看日出的念头——他的项圈是红色的，链子栓在床头裹着浴袍，里边一丝不挂地牵连出粉色的电线来，坐在宽阔的床沿笑嘻嘻地拍拍被褥喊人。

嘶。

没有，他没牙痛，只是脑子有点短路，太兴奋了。

把牵引绳送进他手里的时候猫一样的男孩子还在笑，薄薄的嘴唇抿起来，勾成一个牙尖嘴利的弧度，脱下的浴袍上洇了一片湿迹，是淫水混着润滑剂被胶线从柔软的洞里导出来的样子，骚媚而下贱，因着久旷格外诱人。

于是他突然有了点争强好胜的心思——坏猫猫，软猫猫，我要肏的你喵喵叫。

也别在这里做了，李汭燦的外套很长很暖，赵志铭缩在里面，浑身赤裸着只穿了一双鞋，像个露阴癖的变态，又像条小狗似的，被牵着绳子拖到顶楼的天台上，靠着边上的铁丝网翘起屁股，无措又兴奋地扯人袖子。

猫已经发着抖了，耳根是激动过度的潮红，一路上并不是没有别人，李汭燦会把他搂进怀里挡住，但怎么也不肯松开握在手上的牵引绳——真的没有人看见吗？

肯定有的，他们会骂他淫贱骂他变态，如果再看久一点，也许还会上来轮奸他，把他肏成一个阖不拢的圆洞，在他永远透湿的腿根上记数，把脏污的票子甩到他脸上，让他风尘气十足的像为了一盒劣烟张开双腿的下等妓女，永远地堕落在肉欲的深渊里直到年老死去。

多么让人浑身发热的想像啊。

顺从地被剥掉外套，他当然知道那料子不差的衬里被自己的东西弄脏了，一片白黄的污迹，不过怎么能怪猫呢——谁叫这外套的主人把他搞的这么淫荡呀？走在路上被人多看了几眼就射了喔？

这是坏掉了吧，这样的猫猫还能生活在人类社会里吗？如果不关进主人精心打造好的笼子里，会不会走在路上就给人拖进巷子里肏傻了，变成了一群社会渣滓公用的肉便器，好让人担心呀。

攀着铁丝网格，爱萝莉能看到楼下渺小的人群和车流，于己无碍又仿佛切身相关，冲进眼底和后脑，像是一瞬间惊恐无状，脖子上的锁链被拽了一下，他的腰就陷下去，把完整的湿透的肉洞露给那人看。

早在他们都还在EDG的时候，偷尝禁果的小崽子们就把彼此的身体摸的透熟，在家长眼皮子底下暗通款曲是坏孩子最爱的游戏——其实老父亲早就看穿了一切，只是对自己莫名其妙变成了关底BOSS可以说是⋯相当不爽。

很多该吃到嘴里的迫于大家长的压力没有碰到，于是在能胡天胡地的时候他们就分外疯狂，闻到彼此掩藏在沐浴露精油香氛下细微的皮脂气味就能发情。

年轻的身体像怎么弄都承受的住，包括被压在玻璃窗上看着外面，遭人鄙薄的的想像让惊恐的可怜人把开荤不久的小处男榨的射了自己一屁股精液，坐在训练室里的时候还淅淅沥沥地往外漏着，父皇冷笑着看自己的太子爷坐立难安，转头就莫名其妙锤了一顿中单爹。

几年之后差不多的场景，丢人的却成了赵志铭，这让他有点气哼哼的，酸溜溜刺着那人不是当年的小处男了今非昔比，还是只能乖乖地撅起屁股求人干进来。

不能求坏猫猫的，只有让猫猫来求你，才能把他抓住。

胜利者趾高气扬地扯着小奴隶的缰绳，把塞在里面都东西拉扯出来，突然贴回去的肉洞又痒又痛，在冷风里空落落的，他咬着下唇扭了头，用几乎要哭出来的表情恳求那人——可惜马山小李已经不是当年他哭一哭就有用的小处男了。

叫呀？我等着你喵喵叫哪。

这也太羞耻了，猫本能地捂住脸，被踩了尾巴似地愤怒拒绝，那畜生自然不会让他好过，修剪整齐的指甲刮着媚肉外翻的洞，刺痒的感觉从神经末梢冲上大脑，那细瘦的背脊像被电击了一样整个一抖，李汭燦甚至怀疑如果自己折磨的再过分一点，那淫乱的猫猫会不会直接高潮失禁地尿出来？

好想看。

危险的感觉让爱萝莉颈项整个都发了麻，他呆呆地放下手，眼尾泛红地盯着那人的表情，从里面看出了点上人头发丝都打颤的讯号来，委委屈屈不情不愿的，调子听起来像个被抢上山的小媳妇——喵。

嘁，什么啊，他居然这个时候听话了，李多多想着，本来还要把他弄坏的，算了。

只能泄愤似的，掐着他乱扭的屁股肏进去，举铁小李是标准的宽肩细腰，有劲的很，顶到最深处的一下就让猫吐出舌头来，一脸被人弄傻的痴态正对着天台之下的人群。

楼并不算高，也许有人一抬头就能看见攀着铁丝网呻吟的小骚货，小巧的脸细软的发鲜红的颈圈，狼狈地被扯着牵引绳顶的摇摇晃晃。

这还是猫吗？是小狗了吧？

小小的一只，赤裸地依偎在主人脚边，仰头看人的眼睛里无边无际的全是信任——可惜这畜生只有挨肏的时候才这么乖巧，不然可以骗着他在半夜偷偷到街上去，看他一边哭一边泥在主人脚边爬行，一定是可爱的过分的。

那个场景太美妙了，让人想越就热血沸腾，他们动作太大了，让人错觉要从天台上掉下去，作一对连在一起嗝屁的亡命鸳鸯，绿色的漆皮被猫指甲抠的咯吱作响，红绳攥在人手里被拽起来，颈项和头脸扬着，痴迷而欢喜的表情清晰可见。

真好啊。

最后扯着缰绳完事儿的时候其实那猫早已经过了劲儿了，他的眼睛清澈明亮，却还是湿漉漉的，一点点促狭一点点亲昵地伸手讨一个拥抱——然后又把人外套抢了。

怎么会有这么坏的猫猫呢？

恶霸的样子一点也不乖了，他腿还在颤抖着，甚至还在往下滴着脏东西，依然理直气壮地裹着厚厚的外衣扯着人的手往回走。

天台太冷了，他们是要搞到一起看日出的。


End file.
